


How It Happened

by just_usual_trash



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Cheating, F/M, From Sex to Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_usual_trash/pseuds/just_usual_trash
Summary: "You slept with him?!"“Don’t start with this, Nancy.” Steve complained as he stood up from where he was sitting.“Excuse me? You can’t just brush this off, Steve! How many times? Tell me!”Steve just stopped and he turned around to look at her. “You can’t play the innocent victim here, either! I may be stupid but I’m not that fucking stupid to be completely oblivious to what you and Byers got up to!” Steve just shook his head. Now it was all over, he was naturally feeling shame at how he let Billy use him like that, but there was not anything that could be done now. “You know what? That is it. I’m done. This isn’t gonna work.” He sighed and held his hands up in defeat as he backed out of Nancy’s house, this wasn’t going to get them anywhere, and despite everything, he still cared a great deal about her, and if he could leave now and keep whatever hope they had to still be friends, he would take that over nothing at all. He had far too much going on in his head that he needed to work out for himself.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 58





	How It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> (So again there may be some more, but, i have a lot of college work we shall see what happens!)

"You slept with him?!"

“Don’t start with this, Nancy.” Steve complained as he stood up from where he was sitting.

“Excuse me? You can’t just brush this off, Steve! How many times? Tell me!” 

Steve just stopped and he turned around to look at her. “You can’t play the innocent victim here, either! I may be stupid but I’m not that fucking stupid to be completely oblivious to what you and Byers got up to!” Steve just shook his head. Now it was all over, he was naturally feeling shame at how he let Billy use him like that, but there was not anything that could be done now. “You know what? That is it. I’m done. This isn’t gonna work.” He sighed and held his hands up in defeat as he backed out of Nancy’s house, this wasn’t going to get them anywhere, and despite everything, he still cared a great deal about her, and if he could leave now and keep whatever hope they had to still be friends, he would take that over nothing at all. He had far too much going on in his head that he needed to work out for himself.

Everything had started to go wrong not so long ago, when Billy Hargrove of all people had made Steve aware of the affair Nancy had with Jonathan, now he had absolutely no idea just how Hargrove found out, but Nancy had been acting strange, and so was Jonathan for that matter, so he had no reason not to believe him, even if he did take joy in making Steve’s life hell. Steve had told himself that he would keep it to himself though, at least to give her a chance of coming clean, maybe then they could have a chance to fix it…

Somehow.   
But that never happened.   
Instead, something far worse did.

Like usual there was a party going on at Steve’s place, considering he had one of the biggest houses and it was empty almost all the damn time. And like usual, Steve and Billy had gotten in each other’s faces, but this time, it wasn’t in front of everyone and started when Steve refused to move out the way for Billy, which he usually would have done to avoid a fight at all costs, but after he found out that the girl he had fallen head over hills for had fucked someone who used to be a friend of his, Steve didn’t give a shit about the consequences anymore, especially not with a stomach full of alcohol.

“Just move out the fucking way, Harrington!” Billy growled at him, giving him a shove as a warning but all the shove did was make Steve feel even more hostile, so he shoved Billy back which made the blonde pause for a moment before he just got that wicked grin on his face.

“Fuck off, Hargrove. You can fuck right off. I am not dealing with your bullshit!” Steve tried to stand his ground but Billy just chuckled, then before he knew it Billy had grabbed his shirt and slammed his back up against the damn wall. Steve let out a grunt due to the impact but then he just stared into Billy’s eyes, he still wasn’t giving in.

“Get the fuck off me.” He warned as he narrowed his eyes, balling his fists up, getting ready for what could be the messiest fight yet.

“Or what, Pretty Boy?” Billy smirked as he leant into Steve’s ear. “What the hell are you gonna do?”

Steve didn’t give him anymore verbal warnings, instead he went to swing his fist at Billy, but goddammit he was fast. Billy caught his fist in a flash and held it tightly in his hand. “You’ve got a fucking attitude…” Billy hummed lowly in the back of his throat, and then Steve knew he was in deep shit, he swallowed thickly and tried once more to pull away from him, but the next thing he knew, Billy had him now pinned to the back of his own fucking bedroom door, he let out a small shaky breath as he looked around the room to see if there was anyway that he could get out of this, but of course there wasn’t.

“You should’ve just fucking moved, Pretty Boy. Now look what mess you got yourself into?” Billy whispered into his ear as he grabbed both of Steve’s hands and pinned the above his head in one of his own hands so that the other hand could make quick work of undoing Steve’s pants. Steve bit his lip as he tried to wriggle his wrists free from the grip that was cutting off his circulation, he knew Billy could do some stupid shit, but he had absolutely no idea that he could really be this fucking idiotic. This was so risky. Steve’s house was filled with people, surely someone would notice the two of them missing and go looking for them, but Billy really didn’t seem to care at all, especially not with the way he shoved his hand shamelessly down into Steve’s boxers. Steve threw his head back against the door and tried the best he could to keep his hips still, but the way Billy fucking rubbed his thumb over his slit had Steve’s hips twitching almost immediately.

“F-Fuck you.” Steve managed to stutter out between his sharp intakes of breath.

Billy just let out a laugh and twisted his hand around to grab a hold of Steve firmly, making sure it was borderline painful for him as he stared straight into his eyes. “Oh, Stevie. What do you think I’m planning on doing?”

Steve just shook his head in disbelief but couldn’t move much more than that. He had no other choice but to just do what Billy had wanted to do, and honestly, Steve had mixed feelings about it.

When Steve stopped fighting him, Billy gave a single nod and loosened his grip around Steve’s length to a point where he started to stroke him softly, but just as Steve was getting used to it, once again, the other male changed things up. Billy removed his hand so he could completely remove both Steve’s pants and his boxers at the same time, naturally Steve tried to cross his legs as he glared at Billy, trying to cover himself up and also stop Billy from whatever he may be planning but once again, Billy’s fast reactions got there before he could and he had his knee up against his groin, again, not to a point of it being painful, but he didn’t doubt for one second that it could become very painful.  
“Looks like you’re getting the hang of this, Harrington.” Billy praised lowly as he moved his knee away only to now push Steve’s chest against the door where his back was just a few seconds ago, and that’s when Steve’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. This was not what he would have ever thought would be the result of one of their fights, the most he had ever thought could possibly happen was a heated make out session, not, whatever the fuck this was. 

Billy could tell that Steve was getting more and more nervous, and that’s what made this so damn amusing for him. He really couldn’t be held accountable though. The way Steve froze like a deer in headlights was just far too irresistible for someone like Billy Hargrove. Of course, Billy had no intention of having to wait to get what he wanted, nor was he doing this to Steve because he liked him. It was just a means to an end, so he could cut the crap like preparation out, Billy would only have to do the bare minimum so he himself wouldn’t get hurt and so Steve could still walk, he guessed, so with the hand that he had free, he didn’t hesitate to take two of his fingers and rub them against Steve’s hole a few times before he pushed them in which made Steve try to pull his hips away but there was nowhere else for them to go, Billy had them well and truly jammed between the door and Billy’s body.

Steve had to bite his lip hard in order to stop himself from being loud, still highly aware that the house was full, and Billy was doing whatever the fuck he was doing. It barley felt like enough time with one thing before Billy went yet another step further. When he felt the other’s clothing now drop as well, he could have sworn the room started to spin more than was down to the alcohol in his system. He was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating at some point between the sound of Billy’s belt and the burning sensation that was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Surly that couldn’t have been normal? Despite his lack of consent, he couldn’t help but to let a few soft moans out into the air around them which seemed to please Billy a great deal. Did he want this? Steve had absolutely no idea what he felt anymore, all he knew was that he found himself moving his own hips in time with Billy’s, he even moved his head over to the side for the other male when he showed interest in his neck, letting out another moan when he felt teeth grazing against his skin. Absolutely everything that had been bugging him about this, and about Nancy had just left his head completely, and all he could focus on was what he was feeling all through him by having Billy pretty much balls deep inside of him. The worst thing though, was just when Steve felt like he was reaching his climax, Billy fucking stopped.

He just stopped and pulled out of him with a chuckle that made Steve groan impatiently. Steve looked over his shoulder at Billy who had taken a step back and was just staring at him.

“You are a fucking monster.” Steve glared at him, still using the door to support himself until he could feel his legs again, he most definitely was not going to start begging Hargrove, for anything.

Billy just smirked at him as he stroked himself slightly. “You started to lose your fight, how boring would that have been?” Billy approached him again then he took a hold of Steve’s face to inspect it. “Unless that’s what you like? Being made into a bitch?” He let go of his chin then pushed Steve over to his bed.  
“Bend over it. I’m not done with you.” Billy grabbed a handful of Steve’s hair and he pushed his face down into the sheets as he lined himself back up again, gripping the taller male’s hip with his free hand while the other one stayed firmly in his hair, tugging at it so much that Steve had to move his head however Billy wanted it to go to avoid his hair actually being ripped out.

When he felt Billy push back into him, it felt so good, but it hurt, so much, almost more than when he was first stretched, so the moan that followed was dangerously loud, and while he didn’t realize just how loud he was being, Billy did, so he reached for the pillow and pulled Steve’s head up by his hair to shove the pillow under his face before pushing his face into the pillow. “Bite the fucking pillow, Harrington.” He moaned out, not easing up with the depth or speed of his thrusts. “Unless you want your pretty little girlfriend coming in here and seeing you bent over and spread out like some whore?” 

Why the hell did Billy have to keep mentioning Nancy? Each time he had told himself that it was okay because she had done it first, or he had completely forgotten about his problems, Billy Fucking Hargrove put those thoughts right back in his head. “Fuck off…” He managed before he did bite the pillow to muffle his moans.

Billy laughed before suppressing a moan to the back of his throat.   
Shit.  
He felt his stomach tighten and his hips starting to falter, he wrapped his arm underneath Steve and his hand around his length as he pushed Steve closer to his breaking point with his hand as well. He knew Steve would be spilling anytime soon just by the feel of him. Billy leant down and he left a dark, angry mark on Steve’s neck, exactly where he knew it would be hard to cover up even with all that hair of his, just the way he could taste the sweat on Steve’s skin had him pulsating inside of the other male, and it turns out that mark was all Steve needed before Billy watched the way he curled his fingers desperately into the sheets of his bed. Billy had to quickly pull himself out of Steve and let go of his hair so he could finish himself off and release his load over Steve’s exposed lower back, pushing himself straight back in once he had milked himself dry. Steve was almost certain he had nearly blacked out from his own orgasm. It was so much stronger than he had before, and when Billy was inside of him for the third time, he was even guilty of rolling his own hips against Billy’s as he panted heavily, his heart hammering hard in his chest. Billy watched the way Steve chased after the feeling again and he bit his lip. Fuck. He was screwed. This wasn’t meant to be anything more than just a way to burn off some steam. But he just knew he would have to find a reason to get Steve back again, maybe next time he would get Harrington to ride him. Now that was a good idea. Billy almost growled at himself before he landed a harsh slap across Steve’s backside before he pulled out and went to clean himself up with some tissues, not even paying attention to Steve now who was still a mess laying over his bed. He had no idea what the hell that was, but her certainly wasn’t complaining. When Steve had the strength, he pushed himself up and grimaced at the pain that was creeping in now the adrenaline was fading, he didn’t dare try and sit down, he knew that would be worse, and now they weren’t in the moment anymore, Steve was pissed. He was mad about everything that just happened, and he was so confused. 

“So what the fuck was all that for?” He spat at Billy, wiping his back off with one of his t-shirts.  
Billy blinked and he looked over at Steve. “Because I wanted to. And there’s no point you now trying to pretend you didn’t want that too. You don’t make those noises for no reason, Pretty Boy.” Billy smirked and casually pulled his pants back up.

See things had been building up to something like this for a while, it was only going to be a matter of time before one of them snapped, and it just so happened that there was just a set of circumstances that made for a perfect reason for them both to explore something with each other that they otherwise would have kept hiding behind fist fights. Billy did his belt back up then fixed his hair in Steve’s mirror until he was happy with it then he turned to face Steve who was cleaning up his stomach now. “Same time next week, Harrington?” Billy winked at Steve with that stupid smirk he does so fucking well.

“Fuck off.” Steve replied followed by his middle finger, there was absolutely no way that Steve would ever have Billy back in his room like that again, but, if only he could have seen into the future. That is exactly what would happen, and that’s exactly how he ended up breaking up with Nancy. It was all because of Billy Hargrove. And while he had all the intentions to turn Billy away if he actually showed up, that wasn’t what happened.

The following week, just as Billy had said, he showed up, and while Steve was surprised he also sort of wasn’t, but when Steve tried to turn Billy away under the excuse he was going through a bad break up, Billy just pushed his way in and within minuets he had Steve shirtless and down on the couch, making out with him, and of course it was returned, Steve was actually the one who pulled Billy in closer so he could wrap his legs around his waist, and once again, they both ended up covered in each others mess.  
This pattern repeated itself for a few more weeks before one day neither of them rushed into getting naked. The thing was, Steve was already questioning his sexuality even before Billy waltzed into Hawkins, then when he did, everything got even more confusing, he found himself falling for Billy early on which had lead to him withdrawing from Nancy which is probably why she did what she did, so even though it hurt, he didn’t blame her. He only blamed himself.

Things had slowed down a lot between the two teenagers the next few times they met up, Steve had also called Billy around to spend time with him, at least under the guise of sex, absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Steve actually wanted to spend time with Billy Hargrove.

This time around, something had changed. Steve had called Billy over in hopes they could just, relax. But obviously things got heated between the two of them, it was like they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Billy took the time to properly prepare Steve, he even let Steve face him so he could wrap his limbs around him whereas before this shift, it was the quickest way to come.

This time Steve made sure to roll his hips slowly, letting out small moans that were followed up by soft moans of Billy’s and the sounded so beautiful that Steve had to feel them against his lips, so he pulled Billy in closer to be able to kiss him softly as Billy once again pushed inside of him, but this time it was a lot nicer. While he had gotten used to the hurried rushed sex they’d been having, Steve felt this slower, more passionate kind all through his body, and when they naturally picked up their speed, Steve shifted so he was on top of Billy.

Billy’s eyes widened when he finally got to feel what it was like to have Steve ride him. They had done this so many times that when their breathing sped up and they both had a layer of sweat forming, Steve moved his hands to Billy’s face. “Don’t pull out, Billy.” He mumbled softly. “Not this time.” 

When Billy heard those words, his eyes widened once again. He had never not pulled out…It might seem stupid but that was his idea of just how intimate two people could be, but he didn’t disagree with Steve. It felt like he could allow himself that closeness with someone, only if that someone was Steve.

When the brunette boy knew Billy was onboard, he smiled then pressed their lips together again, only pulling away when he had to moan, feeling himself get to his breaking point, Billy was feeling it too as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist to have him closer. Steve pressed his forehead to Billy’s when his whole body tensed up, and instead of either of them moving away, they both just pushed closer for their release causing Steve to gasp at the feeling of finally being filled up. Neither of the boys said anything until Steve mumbled a gentle, “I love you, Billy Hargrove.”

Billy felt his cheeks flush with heat at those soft words. They carried a lot of weight and potential hurt, but, once again, if they were from Steve’s lips, he would gladly welcome them.

Afterall, he had put Steve through hell just because he couldn’t admit this earlier on. “You know what? I love you too, Steve Harrington.” He smiled at the teenager on top of him and he tilted his head back, wanting to feel Steve’s lips on his again, which he was more than happy to provide.  
Billy smiled into the kiss and he squeezed Steve tightly in his arms, placing even more kisses all over his neck and his jaw which earned him a laugh and the brightest smile he had ever seen from the other which definitely made everything they had been through worth it, just to see who he hoped would be his future partner beaming so brightly.


End file.
